Patient accrual to clinical trials is a difficult problem. It has been estimated that total accrual to NCI-supported cancer treatment trials in adults represents a fraction (<10%) of the number of patients potentially available. It has been further estimated that Cooperative Group adjuvant trials accrue 1% to 1.5% of potentially available patients. Three major NCI supported studies had average rates that were 32%, 113%, and 119% slower than planned projection rates. The purpose of this SBlR is to develop and evaluate a videotape for recruiting patients to cancer clinical trials. The Specific Aims of the videotape are: (1) To increase recruitment of patients to cancer clinical trials; (2) To increase patient's understanding of and satisfaction with their participation in clinical trials; and (3) To provide a cost-effective, standardized recruitment strategy for clinical trials. These aims will be accomplished through the development of a videotape. This videotape will serve as an educational tool to describe clinical trials and to address patient's fears and concerns regarding participation. During Phase I of the proposed SBlR we will determine the content needs of the videotape and the most effective presentation method. During Phase II, the videotape will be produced and evaluated. The end product of this SBIR will be a videotape that can be used for recruitment to clinical trials. While the proposed videotape will be developed and tested in the context of breast cancer clinical trials, the method developed will be transferable to other clinical trials.